


Fell In Love In a Hopeless Place

by DaeGiornos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Hamilton - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeGiornos/pseuds/DaeGiornos





	1. Prologue

Thomas watched as Alexander danced with John to Strip by Chris Brown.Alexander grinds his butt against John while he grabs his hips.A sense of jealousy was in Thomas as he saw Alex smirk his way.Alex knew that Thomas would get jealous of him doing this but it was paid back for their one-night stand.Alexander then took off his shirt off and so did John as they continue to dance.

Everyone but Thomas was cheering for them while they were dancing.Thomas bit his lip and reminisce on their one night stand

**~~Rewind~~**

The party was loud and everyone was either drunk, high or raving.Thomas was a bit drunk and so was Alex.So that damn dance moves from Alex got Thomas attention.Their dancing turns into Alex against the wall and Thomas kiss all on him.The rest was a blur but Thomas did remember the thing he regrets the most.Telling Alexander to leave in the morning.He didn't want him to leave but it was too late for that and ever since then they have been coming at each other neck and trying to make each other jealous or piss

**~~~**

"Thomas Jefferson," Washington said and his voice boom through the dance studio

"Yes sir," Thomas said looking flustered

"It's your turn with James," Washington said and tap his foot.

"Yes sir," Thomas said and walk pass Alexander

"Good luck princess"Alex whisper snarled at him.Thomas faced turned red and he got flustered.

That's what he called him when they slept together

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex POV**

"One two..Damn it Hamilton come on we have to nail this"John said groaning

"I'm sorry Johnny,"I said pouting and John smile then kissing my lips.I kissed back and glared at Jefferson.Jefferson gave me and John a death glare.I turn back to John and we pulled away.We both smile at each other before we turn to Washington

"Alright so today we're gonna be doing the dancing solos that's y'all supposed to do when you were home then I'm gonna announce your new dance project.Anyway!Thomas is first so put your hands together for him" Washington said and everyone claps except for John and me.

"Prick" John coughed and I giggled before looking at Thomas go up in front of everyone.

"So today I'm gonna be doing the song climax by Usher and it's dedicated to someone I totally fuck over," Thomas said and sigh before the music started.Thomas begins to dance

_Going nowhere fast_

_We've reached the climax_

_We're together, now we're undone_

_Won't commit so we choose to_

_Run away_

_Do we separate? Oh_

_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up_

_Can't take it back, it's too late, we've reached the climax_

_Climax_

_I've fallen somehow_

_Feet off the ground_

_Love is the cloud_

_That keeps raining down_

_Where are you now?_

_When I need you around_

_I'm on my knees_

My face turns pale as I realize the song was about what happened to me and Thomas.I look at Thomas as he dances out his heart.

Lafayette walked over to me and asked

"Are you okay mon ami"

I nodded my head as I continue to watch Thomas dance.I get lost in my thoughts as I hear the one line of lyrics.

_You say, it's better if we love each other separately_

_I just need you one more time_

_I can't get the one, we had on my mind_

_Where are you now? When I need you around_

_I'm on my knees but it seems we're over_

"Are you sure baby?" John said and kiss his cheek and snap him back to reality

"I just feel a bit sick,"I tell him and run out the room.I ran as fast as I could I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave

**Thomas POV**

I finished dancing to the song and everyone begin to clap but I notice that Alex was gone.I push past the people and made my way to Lafayette, John, and Hercules.

"Where is Alexander," I asked them

"Why would you care," John said protectively

"Why wouldn't I care,"I tell him in a deadpan voice

"Touché," Lafayette said as he put his hair up in a bun

"He ran outside the room, "Hercules said and John punch his shoulder

"Thanks," I tell them and begin to run out the room as Washington call up the next person to dance.

The flashback begins to appear as he ran down the hallway to find Alex.I look down the hallway and see Alex black hair.

"Alex" I yell as I chase after him in the unoccupied hallway.It took a while but eventually, I caught up to him and grab his arm.I turned Alex around and I can see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Leave me alone I'm fine," Alex said wiping the tears from his eyes.I didn't know what to do so I pulled him into a hug.Alex hugged me back for a bit before pulling away.To tell you the truth I wish he didn't pull away.

"I'll call," Alex says sniffling and left the building

"I hate the fall," I say and sighed walking back to class thinking about what just happened.


End file.
